


Panty shopping

by NinaBeena



Series: Reader and her totally not a yandere Sans... [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Don't make reader cry..., F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Refrenced Murder, Reader is a precious bean, Sans is definitely a little yandere, just a lil' bit, panty stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Does not go the way you expected...





	Panty shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Had this random blurb in my head about how Sans would definitely steal his S/O's underwear, because for some reason I see Bara Blue as a super creep!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, It's 4 a.m. and I don't have a beta...

You and Sans had been dating for a few months and you couldn't be happier!

Well, except for right now since you couldn't seem to find more than a single pair of clean underwear, and that had been buried in the back of the bottom drawer of your dresser. "Didn't I just do laundry? I should've had at least five more pairs..." You mumbled, ignoring Sans as he chuckled from his place on your bed.

"Isn't The Laundry Room Open To Everyone In The Building? What If Someone Is Stealing Them? You Should Just Do Your Laundry At Our House, That Is If You Want To?"

Your face scrunched in confusion as you gave up your search and instead started combing your hair. "Why would someone steal my underwear? Don't they have their own? Maybe I really should do my washing at your place..."

You missed the smirk that crossed his face as you slipped on a pair of socks. "Do You Want To Go Shopping? We Could Go To The Mall And Window Shop And You Could Buy Some New Underwear. We Can Even Get Lunch At The Food Court!"

He appeared behind you and scooped you into a hug, nuzzling into your hair while you giggled. "That sounds awesome! Lemme just find my phone and we can get going."

Before you could begin yet another search Sans held his hand out, your phone resting in his large bony palm. "You Left It On The Bed."

You thank him and wiggle out of his arms to slip on your shoes and grab your purse. "Ready?"

He nods and leads the way out to the bus stop, opting to take public transportation to save on gas. You remember how the last time you'd ridden the bus with Sans you'd seen one of your old friends from high school.

He had seemed excited to see you but by the time you got off, with the promise that you'd get together for lunch sometime, he looked sick and wouldn't look at you.

You idly wondered why he never texted you about lunch...

Sans snagged a seat in the back and pulled you into his lap, arms circling around you as you pulled out your phone and went through your emails.

A tap on your knee draws your attention to a little blond haired boy clutching a blue bunny. "Excuse me miss?"

You look around for his guardian before leaning out of Sans hold and smiling softly. "Yes?"

"Is your friend cold with all his bones showing?"

Sans chuckles and snuggles you closer to his chest. "Of Course Not! She Is The Best Heater And Keeps Me Warm, Thank You For Your Concern!"

The kid giggled and waved before darting back to his mother.

You watched them fondly. "Hey Sans, do you ever want kids? Like, in the future?" You asked softly, completely missing the way his eyelights dilated as he stared down at you.

_Did you realize what you'd asked him? Did you want kids? With him? Nothing would make him happier than to see you filled with his children..._

He shifted uncomfortably and moved you so you were sitting more on his leg than his lap. "Of Course I Would Love Children, Several In Fact! What About You?"

You hummed and looked up at him with a bright grin. "I think I'd like a big family, ya know? I'd love to have a home filled with kids and warmth, but in the future. I'm still a little young for all that right now." You chuckled and Sans nuzzled your cheek affectionately.

You both stayed like that until you had to get off, pausing to wave to the little boy who had approached you earlier.

The mall was crowded, more so than you expected for a weekday. Sans lifted you onto his shoulder and set out for the store he was anticipating the most.

_The lingerie store~_

You made him put you down before you went into the store, stating that it would be hard to look being so high up and you wanted to walk around a bit.

Sans let you go reluctantly and observed that you went for the more practical underwear.

He left you to your search and started his own.

He went straight for the lacy panty and bra sets, grabbing a few that were almost identical to his shade of magic. You were embarrassed when he left marks on you and his magic never stained you for that long, so having you wear his color where only he was able to see?

_It would have to be enough for now..._

He kept a careful eye on you as you wandered around the store, noting the clothes you seemed to have an interest in and stored the information for future use.

He was sidetracked as another male sidled up next to you, casually placing a hand on your shoulder as he leaned down to speak in your ear. You looked so confused as you tried to inch away from him.

_How dare he touch what's **mine?**_

You had a found few pairs of panties and a really pretty bra that happened to be on sale and you were feeling great!

Until this strange guy came up and decided it was ok to touch you. "Hey there sweetheart, what you doin' here all on your lonesome?"

He kept leaning in closer and it was starting to really scare you. "I'm not! I'm here with-"

"She's Here With Me, So Why Don't You Get Your Hand Off Her?"

The hand on your shoulder tightened as the man looked past you to Sans. "And why would such a lovely young thing be here with a freak like you? God, trying to steal our women? Why don't you go fuck another freak."

Before Sans could do anything, you jerked away and tried to block Sans with your body, which looked hilarious given that you barely reached the center of his chest. "He is _NOT_ a freak! You, sir, are the biggest damn xenophobic _shitwad_ I have ever seen!"

Sans didn't know you had such fire in you, but the way you defended him somehow appealed to his baser instincts. "Let's Just Go, There's No Need-"

"Oh, So you're some monster fucking whore? Should've guessed, you realize no one will ever want you now right? You probably have some disgusting monster disease."

His words hit you hard and you stumbled back into Sans chest, tears pricking your eyes as you tried to swallow the lump in your throat.

_Why would he say something like that? You weren't whore and Sans loved you, he'd said so himself... was he lying? Did he really want you?_

The dam burst as you turned and buried your face into San's shirt, choking on sobs as you tried to stay quiet.

The man looked smug as he turned to leave, probably looking for another girl to harass with his piece of shit ideology.

And Sans let him, though it went against every instinct, he wasn't stupid. If he attacked him now over simple words it would be seen as an unnecessary show of aggression and would end with him in jail, or worse.

So he let him walk away, but not before slipping his wallet from his pocket and settling it into his own. He would be paying the bastard a little visit later.

But for now, he had to take care of you and get you out of here. He lifted you so you could hide your face in his shoulder and took the garments in your hands to the register, paying for everything before leaving.

That bastard had ruined the day for you but Sans was determined to salvage it as best he could. "How About We Eat At That New Italian Place That Just Opened Up? I Remember You Saying You Wanted To Try It."

You nodded and snuggled into his chest, content to being carried to your destination.

Well, you would be content if it wasn't for the man's words digging into your mind and stirring up all sorts of unpleasant thoughts. "Sans... you do love me... right?"

Sans eye socket twitched and he forced his teeth into a wider grin. _Oh, he was going to have some fun with that bastard for making his princess doubt him._ "Of Course I Do!" _More than anything..._

You nodded against his shoulder. "Can we just go home? I want to curl up and watch some tv, just you and me..." You trailed off uncertainly, peeking up at Sans with wide, pleading eyes.

How could he ever tell you no, especially with when you gave him such a cute face! He chuckled and nuzzled your cheek affectionately. "Of Course, We Can Order From The Deli Down The Street For Dinner."

You cheered, ignoring the stares you seemed to be gathering, and smooched him on the teeth, reveling in the soft blue blush that coated his cheekbones. "Let's go home."

~~~

Sans made sure you were fast asleep before he left, carefully locking every door and checking the windows before nodding in satisfaction, you would be safe until he got back.

_Now to deal with the earlier issue..._

He had researched the man's apartment building, carefully finding the buildings blueprints and security information before devising his plan of action.

He was nothing if not thorough!

He stopped by his and Papyruses home first, grabbing his kit and changing into a pair of black joggers with a thick black sweater thrown over before pulling a pair of your panties from the pocket of his discarded jeans and shoving them into his pillowcase.

He smirked at the lumpy pillow, he'd worked so hard to collect all your underwear, soon they'd fill the entire pillowcase, truly the greatest pillow ever made, not to mention it smelled like you.

_Absolutely perfect..._

He checked on Papyrus as he left, noting the second lump on the bed and the somewhat cleaned state of his brother's room.

_Looks like he found someone to care for..._

Sans couldn't help but feel content, he had been worried about his brother since he'd hadn't been home all that much, preferring to spend his days with you. So if he cared enough for this person to clean his room, well, it made Sans happy.

He locked up the house and did something Papyrus would have been proud of.

He ripped a path through the void.

It wasn't something he ever used, feeling it was too lazy. Why shortcut when he could run to his destination? But it worked at this moment when he needed to be in and out without ever being seen.

He stepped into the man's apartment, face scrunching in disgust at the overpowering smell of grease, beer, and something musty.

_How disgusting, just like the human filth inhabiting it, how fitting..._

Sans stepped carefully, listening to every creak of the floor and the soft snores that floated from somewhere in the back of the apartment.

The filth had left his bedroom door open, almost like he was inviting Sans in, and it would be incredibly rude not to take such an open invitation...

He was anything but rude!

The filth continued to sleep, unaware that death loomed over him, unaware that death was pissed.

Sans's teeth turned down as he pulled a small pry-bar from his kit, hefting it in one hand before swinging it down, connecting with the filth's arm with a sickening _crack!_

The filth tried to scream, only to feel like the weight of the world was pressing him into his dingy mattress. He frantically searched the darkness until he finally focused on the vision of death that loomed over him, left sockets filled with blues flames.

He was going to die, right here in his disaster of an apartment...

He had so many regrets...

Sans chuckled as the smell of the man's piss filled the small room. "You and me? We're going to have a little **chat~** "

~~~

You woke up to Sans slipping back into your bed in a different pair of clothes and smelling like your body wash, your mind hazily pointing out the odd behavior before you pushed the thought aside and snuggled into him.

_Maybe you'd ask him later..._

**Author's Note:**

> *Buries self in blankets* Sleep is hard...
> 
> https://ninabeena97.tumblr.com/ <\--- Come bug me and give me ideas for more creeper Sans!


End file.
